


Awesome

by shellygurumi



Series: Ficlets and Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Castiel sees Dean.<br/>Prompt: Castiel’s fantasy. It has to include Castiel’s POV on Dean’s beauty/features. Can’t use the word “Freckles” and “Green”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vhanstiel (Wongvhan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wongvhan/gifts).



Dean Winchester always knew he was attractive. He knew he was hot, sexy, pretty, adorable — he’d be the first to admit it. But when he did, it was always with a hint of sarcasm, it was the punchline to a joke or a witty retort. Castiel often wondered if Dean really knew, deep down inside, how beautiful he was.

One of the very first observations Castiel made of the other man, when standing face to face with him, speaking to him, was that Dean did not think he deserved to be saved. Dean held himself so low in his mind, thought so little of himself that even though he sold his soul to save his brother, he didn’t think he deserved to be saved. There were times when Castiel lost faith in Dean, but Dean always earned it back. Dean Winchester was special. Castiel learned more in the few years they spent together than he had in thousands of years of watching humans. Dean taught him more about humanity, about love, friendship, family, respect, will and morals than all his teachings in heaven ever had. 

What was inside Dean Winchester, in his soul, the love and devotion, the loyalty, the fierce protective spirit, the steadfast belief in doing what is right, the selfless acts to preserve those around him, those were the things that made Dean Winchester beautiful in Castiel’s eyes. His soul glowed with with an exceptional fighting spirit. It danced with fiery passion. Dean lived and loved with all that was within him and sometimes when Castiel saw that fantastic soul, he was filled with awe. 

Awesome. A word so casually thrown around by Dean, was the one word that best described him. A word designed to describe the feeling of gazing upon the universe, in all its vast and endless glory, the twinkle of distant stars filling the blackness of the night sky, hundreds of thousands of suns burning white hot at the center of their own solar systems. This is what it meant for something to be awesome. This is the definition Castiel held in his mind as he smiled to Dean.

Dean, who had just defeated a monster plaguing a small town. They had more important tasks to attend to, closing the gates of hell and banishing all demons to hell forever. But people were in danger, two small children’s lives were saved because Dean insisted they stop and save them. Two children who will now have full lives, to change the world around them, because Dean Winchester took the time to save them.

He smiled at Castiel, giving his usual ridiculous shout of triumph after the battle they just won. He was covered in blood and dirt and they all barely escaped with their lives after Dean’s bold move to win the fight. 

“How about that?!” Dean asked, smile bright.

“Awesome,” Castiel replied, smiling. He knew Dean wouldn’t understand what he meant and that was okay. Maybe one day he would explain it. But not today.


End file.
